Episode 2356
Trivia Sesame Street - Gordon brings Elmo and Miles to the zoo This episode was inspired by episode 2356 of Sesame Street. It was noted by critics that this episode has a calm and relaxing atmosphere; Just to sit back and enjoy watching and learning about animals with no problems. Transcript Edit Miku is shown singing some of the lyrics from the 01 Ballade with a plastic zoo set. She notices the viewer Miku: Oh hello! I'm going to visit elephant now! Yeah! deedee. Hello Mr. Elephant! how are you? Oh, that is good! Now I'm going to visit Mr. Horsey! Yeah, Hello Mr. Horsey! How are you? Oh, that is good. and her mother Kotori enter looking at Miku playing with the plastic zoo set. Mizuki: Hi! Miku: Oh, Hi Mizuki-san! Kotori: Hi Miku! Miku: Hi Kotori! Kotor: Say, whatcha doin? Miku: I'm going to visit Mr. Camel yeah, Hello Mr. Camel-- Kotori: Mizuki ,look at this (points to the sign "Zoo") Zoo. "Zoo" Miku: (while Mizuki reads the word "Zoo") Oh yeah, I'm visiting the "zoo" Kotori: Say you know something about zoos huh, Miku? Miku: Oh, yeah I know that's where you go to see visit lots of animals Kotori: That's right. Miku: And the animals are in the cages; like these Kotor: Well, you know Miku, I know of a zoo outside of Japan where the animals get to roam around in a place like their real home. The Elephants and the tigers get to roam around, and there's even a big jungle where the monkeys and the crocodiles live in. Miku: (shocked) REALLY?? Kotori: Yeah. Miku: Wow, that's neat! Kotori: And the people get to watch these animals from a safe place. Miku: Wow, that's neat Kotori-sama! Isn't that neat Mizuki-san? Mizuki: with the zoo set Yeah... Miku: Yeah! Kotori: Say, um... Miku-san? Miku: Huh? Kotori: Mizuki-san? Mizuki: Huh? Kotori: Would you guys like to go see the zoo? Mizuki: Yeah! Miku: (amazed) Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah! (laughs) Kotori: It's called the Bronx Zoo. Miku: Oh, that's neat! Yeah, Would you like to go Mizuki-san? Mizuki: Yeah! Kotori: Yeah, all right! Let's go! Miku: (whispering) Guess what Mr. Giraffe? I'm going to get to see a real zoo! Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Mr. Giraffe thinks that great! And because I'm a vocaloid and I have never experienced animals before, I'm going to experience seeing real live animals for the first time! cuts to the Bronx Zoo. with the rules of entry fees and the gates. The trio enter the zoo with Miku wearing a backpack. She hums and laughs Kotori: Well, here we are at the zoo! Miku: (looks around) Yeah.... Mizuki: to the zoo's internal train A train! Kotori: We we're gonna get on the train! It'll head onto the wild! Miku: Yay! We're going into the first car!�� Train Conductor: All aboard! Kotori: Oh, boy! This is gonna be great! Come one Mizuki, let's go! trio walk into the train car including the tour guide Miku: (Excited) Oh, boy! Tour Guide: Well now, is everybody ready? All: (cheering in agreement) Train Conductor starts the engine has the internal zoo train leaves and drives into the wilderness. Miku: Here we go! Tour Guide: Welcome aboard! You can just think of our train as a line of moving cages, cause we're gonna be the ones to stay inside in here while the animals get to roam around outside! fades to the deers' habitat Tour Guide: Now out there is where the deer and the antelope lay! There particular deer and antelope look bright happy, don't they? girls including Miku turn their attention to some rare deers from the other direction Tour Guide: You know where those are from? Kotori: Where're they' from? Tour Guide:Those are from India. Kotori: From India? Tour Guide: Antelopes from India. You know, if it weren't for zoos, a lot of these fine looking critters wouldn't have a place to live! Sometimes we usually think we people are gonna crowd these animals right off the face of the earth. That's why I'm glad there are zoos like this where people can see these rare beauties. Miku: You mean they almost have gone extinct if no one even cared for them?? Mizuki: Hi Deer! Tour Guide: Ah, Just look at that burden face! fades to the tigers' habitat Tour Guide: See those stripes of pride walkin' around? That's "Felicia", our Siberian tiger! tiger walks in some water Kotori: I didn't know tigers like water! Tour Guide: That swimming hole is one of her favorite places! Felicia loves to swim! out} Don't you there, honey?! Miku: Don't tigers lick their fur when they like most felines do when they bathe? Miyuki: That tiger loves the water! [Scene fades the the Elephant habitat Miku: Oh, oh! I know what those are!! Elephants! Tour Guide: Right you are! That's "Happy", or maybe "Grumpy"... I get those two confused. (calls out to an elephant) Hey there, darlin'! Which one are ye any how? Miku: (the trio including the tour guide are shown in their train car.) What do they eat? Tour Guide: Hay, apples, carrots, they eat like a horse, only ten times as much. Kotori: But elephants mostly eat plants! They're herbivores! fates to the rhinoceros habitat Tour Guide: Now that is "Pinky" a rhinoceros. She weighs more than what you can imagine. About 4000 pounds. Her baby daughter Ella there, is only a year old! Miku: They sure do love mud! Tour Guide: Hm! Maybe even more! They spend so much time basking in that mud, I can barely remember what the lower half of them looks like! Kotori: You know Miku, This place is really amazing, isn't it? Category:Episodes